


Little Star Sweeper

by sad_bi_cowboy



Series: ST Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Baby Vulcan Content, Childbirth, F/M, I'm giving the people what they want and that is Baby Spock Content, Star Trek Bingo Summer 2020, Vulcan Cultural Mores, Vulcan Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_bi_cowboy/pseuds/sad_bi_cowboy
Summary: Amanda and Sarek finally meet their miracle baby.Written for the "Cultural Rituals" square on my Bingo card.
Relationships: Amanda Grayson/Sarek
Series: ST Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905787
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77
Collections: Star Trek Bingo Summer 2020





	Little Star Sweeper

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I have some THOUGHTS about Vulcan culture as it pertains to pregnancy and childbirth which I'll explain more in the end notes, but I see a lot of people writing them as (for lack of a better word) prudish when it comes to the subject and I just don't think that it would be that way. All in my humble onion, of course.

Nervousness was quite a logical emotion. Anxiety itself was a tool that most all sentient beings experienced, serving to heighten senses in case of impending danger to oneself or one’s group. Effective, if primitive. The only difference between Vulcans and, say, humans, was that Vulcans did not tend to outwardly show their anxiety unless under extreme duress. 

Sarek was quite sure this counted as extreme duress. He knew that his emotions showed on his face as he processed the message from Amanda that his aides had given him after his meeting had ended. He composed himself as much as he could manage before he turned to his colleagues to inform them that he would be unable to continue working for the foreseeable future. 

“If you all will excuse me, I must return home immediately. My bondmate has gone into labor and I must attend to her.” He could feel his nostrils flaring slightly in accordance with his increased heart rate. A few glances of parental amusement passed between some of his older colleagues. Of course: they all had children of their own. They understood, and would not make a mention of his outward emotionalism. 

“We will assist your aides in making the proper arrangements for your absence,” said T’Ren, another member of the Vulcan Diplomatic Corps. “Go to your bondmate, Sarek.  _ Lau wuh yut fa’rak nam-tor mos _ .” She and the others raised the  _ ta’al _ . 

Sarek returned the gesture and ducked his head in a small bow before he turned to make his way to his transport. He found himself absentmindedly touching each finger to his thumb as he navigated home, a nervous tick he had developed as a young adult at the Vulcan Science Academy which he had never really shaken. He chose to ignore it;  _ kaiidith _ . His own idiosyncrasies were not the focus of the day - Amanda was. He was not afraid to admit, later, that he drove the hovercar much too fast for the crowded ShiKahr roads.

~~~~~~~

Sarek walked into the house to find Amanda pacing in front of the glass doors leading out to their garden and patio, wearing one of her thinner robes and keeping a hand firmly at the small of her back. She looked up as she turned around, her face lighting up. 

“ _ Adun _ !” Her eyes were bright, but the slightest hint of exertion was starting to show on her face.

“ _ Aduna _ ,” he responded, striding over to press his fingers to hers in greeting. “Why did you not have my aides alert me? I would have left my meeting early and been here sooner.” He began to walk with her in her rounds. 

“Sweetheart I know you,” she said. “I know that you would have been jumping out of your skin if you had been here. You needed something to do, and I needed to prepare things without a nervous Vulcan around.” 

“Nervousness is illogical,” Sarek responded, knowing full well what he was getting himself into. 

“Of course,  _ Adun _ . I’m sorry I insulted you and your Vulcan sensibilities,” she said, poking him in the stomach. She paused for a moment, grimacing in discomfort. He could see her clenching her jaw as she squeezed his forearm. Sarek stayed close, keeping a hand on her back and trying to project calm to her. He was aware he could not do much for her during this time, but he could feel his presence was appreciated all the same. Distantly, he was glad that they had arranged for Sybok to spend some time with T’Pau starting four days earlier: it wasn’t that they were trying to hide anything from him, it was just that having an especially inquisitive six-year-old around would have added an extra level of responsibility and stress for the two of them that they could do without.

Her contraction subsided and she straightened up to continue her pacing, bringing the collar of her gown up to wipe the sweat off her face. They paced together in companionable silence for 8.43 minutes before a question dawned on Sarek.

“Have you called your medical team?” he asked. She shook her head.

“I was going to,” she said. “And then I got distracted and forgot.” 

“ _ Aduna _ , you were told to call for your doctors the moment you went into labor,” he admonished her. “I believe they very much wanted to monitor both you and the child throughout the process.”

“I know, I know,” she sighed. “I just needed to straighten things up. We have people coming into our home. I wanted to make a good impression.”

Barring any major medical conditions or emergencies, most Vulcans gave birth at home, so Sarek highly doubted the doctors would be concerned with the tidiness of the dwelling. However, he had heard of the “nesting” instinct that many mothers experienced and decided to not push the issue. 

“We must call them straight away,” he said. He was reaching into his pocket for his communicator when he felt his arm gripped tightly. 

“After this one,” she breathed, closing her eyes. She pushed a hand into the wall and leaned over, swaying her hips as she did so. Sarek felt her fingers in their vice grip on his arm, and, as unlikely as it seemed, he knew that they would bruise. 

“I need to sit down,” she said as the contraction ended. “I need to sit down.”

Sarek walked with her over to their seating area in front of their patio windows and helped her to sit down on the couch. He joined her, letting her lean into his side as he finally reached his communicator and dialed for the doctors. 

Amanda only dimly comprehended the conversation next to her, choosing instead to focus on the feelings her son was sending her way. They were still jumbled, not really any coherent ideas: mostly just the sensation of warmth and mild confusion.  _ Oh pi’veh,  _ she thought.  _ You’re going to get so much more confused over the next few hours _ . 

Sarek finished the call and laced his fingers with hers, palm to palm. He felt her instantly relax, breathing some tension out of her body. He caught a few of her thoughts and his cheeks flushed in spite of himself. 

_ Aduna, is now really the time?  _

_ Hmmmmm, I’m just thinking back on good memories, Darling. Anything to distract me, you know?  _

_ I suppose.  _ Sarek conjured up a moment that she hadn’t thought of. 

_ Naughty, Sarek! It seems I’ve taught you well. I’m glad you still have it in you after a few months of nothing _ . 

Deciding not to take her obvious bait about things in places, Sarek let her be with her own thoughts for a while, but not before dredging up another memory. They both basked in the mental warmth of the bond, combined with the physical sensation of the sun pouring in through the glass doors, for a while before Amanda spoke out loud again.

“So,” she asked. “You have been through this once before, Husband. Does this live up to your expectations?”

“I have no expectations,” he said. “All labors are different, and you are of a different species. It would be impossible to form an expectation of the event. “

“‘The Event.’ You make it sound so formal,” she scoffed. “Vulcans and humans are not so different in this department, Love. Dr. T’Amar explained everything to me.” 

“Birth is an event is it not?” He said. He thought back to Sybok’s birth. T’Rea had been in labor for nearly 4 days beforehand, even her mental discipline not enough for her to retain her composure. Whatever the rest of the Federation thought of Vulcans, they were much the same as any other species when it came to childbirth. 

Amanda caught his thoughts through the bond. “I swear if you’ve cursed me to be in labor for four days,  _ Adun _ , I’ll make sure to scream directly into your ear.”

“Four days is unfortunately rather typical for Vulcans. I highly doubt it will be so for you,  _ Aduna _ , especially given the unique nature of your pregnancy.” 

“It doesn’t feel particularly unique to me.” She held her breath this time, moaning low in her chest. She carefully moved to kneel on the floor, resting her forehead on his knees and squeezing his hands. “Sarek,” she groaned. “Did they say when they were going to get here?”

“Dr. T’Amar said they would be here within 20 minutes,” he responded calmly. 

Amanda just nodded, laying an arm across his lap to rest her head on. 

That was how Dr. T’Amar and her colleague found them 10 minutes later. 

“Ambassador, Lady Amanda,” she said, raising the  _ ta’al _ . 

**“** Doctor,” he responded, returning the gesture. Amanda just hummed, the doctors having caught her in the midst of another contraction. 

“Amanda, do you have an estimate as to how long you have been in labor?” she asked. 

“Two and a half hours, maybe,” Amanda said between breaths. 

“Her contractions have been occurring every 9.02 minutes since I arrived home,” Sarek said. 

Dr. T’Amar nodded in acknowledgment, typing notes onto the datapad in her hands before coming around to crouch beside them.

“Amanda, are you able to stand?” She asked. Amanda nodded. “If you can make your way into the bedroom, Dr. T’Sel and I will start monitoring you and the child.” 

Using Sarek to help her up, Amanda hobbled to their room and sank down on their bed, sighing in relief when some pressure came off of her hips. Sarek stayed close (he really was adorably protective sometimes), settling himself next to her while T’Amar and T’Sel bustled around, fixing a monitor around her stomach and hypoing her with what T’Amar said was a concentration of electrolytes to keep her hydrated. 

“Is the baby alright?” She asked. 

“He is well,” T’Sel said. She pressed a button on a datapad and the rushing sound of a heartbeat filled the room. “Well within normal parameters for a Vulcan infant in utero.” Amanda saw Sarek’s eyes soften and felt contentment flood their bond. 

T’Sel offered to perform some neural pressure techniques on Amanda to help relax her, which she graciously accepted.

“It is easier to do this in early labor,” T’Sel explained as she found a pressure point. Amanda felt like her muscles had turned to liquid. “It is less…” She paused. “Strenuous, at this point.”

“I can imagine,” Amanda said. 

The session lasted about twenty minutes and left her feeling extremely relaxed and loose, like she had just sat in a hot tub for that time. Even so, laying down had become mildly uncomfortable, and she felt like getting up would help things move along. 

“I’m going to walk again,” she said, nudging Sarek with an elbow before swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Another contraction hit her full force as she did so. She groaned loudly, partially from pain and partially from shock.

“Sarek!” She reached out a hand and he moved to give her his arm, kneeling down next to her. She leaned into him and pressed her forehead against his, focusing on their bond and the baby as she rode it out. 

“Sarek, help me up,” she demanded when it was over.

“ _ Aduna _ , would it not be more prudent to rest and gather your strength?” Sarek quickly regretted giving that particular piece of advice. Amanda glared daggers at him. 

“It would be  _ prudent _ , Husband, for you to shut up and let me walk.” She sheepishly looked over to T’Amar and T’Sel. “I apologize. That was not very logical.” 

T’Amar shook her head.

“ _ Kaiidith, _ ” she said. “Birth is not easy, for Humans or for Vulcans. We do not begrudge anyone their actions. I myself asked my bondmate to book the next flight out of the spaceport when my last child was born.” 

T’Sel cocked an eyebrow in amusement, and Amanda laughed out loud. Sarek put his hand on the small of her back as she continued making her rounds of the room.

~~~~~~

When Sarek had shown her his memories of Sybok’s birth, Amanda had been surprised at just how much physical contact there was between him and T’Rea. Of course, contact between couples in private was commonplace and practically encouraged - when they had first gotten married, Sarek had stuck to her like velcro whenever he’d had the chance. Even so, she hadn’t expected Vulcans to crave so much contact for something as personal and intimate as childbirth.

“Bondmates give mental and physical support throughout,” Sarek had told her. “Mates are often very protective, so it would not be wise to separate them.”

“I know, I know. It’s just, I feel like this is such a private thing,” she had said. “It’s hard to imagine being so exposed, both mentally and physically, and it being acceptable.”

“ _ Aduna _ , I do think that this is what you would call a ‘hangup,’” he said. “It is a natural process. It would be illogical for the doctors to care. They often have mates and children of their own, and their profession is a very personal one. It is the same with humans, is it not?”

“Yes, it is,” she had said. “It just wasn’t something I really thought about. Vulcans don’t exactly broadcast things like this.” She didn’t add what she had wanted to about  _ Pon Farr _ , but she hadn’t needed to. 

“The difference is a holdover from our nomadic lifestyles,” said Sarek, having picked up on her thoughts. “New children were very celebrated by the clan, so no stigma was attached to childbirth. Both may tap into primal emotions and bring a loss of control, but one is distinctly less violent.”

Amanda had thought of her mother's story of when she had broken two of her father’s fingers during the ride to the hospital.

_ I did say  _ less _ violent, _ Sarek had said through the bond. 

“I’ll try not to break your fingers,  _ Adun _ ,” she said.

“I highly doubt you would be able to, but I thank you for the sentiment,” he replied. 

~~~~~~

Two hours later found Amanda sitting back down on the bed and curling against Sarek, biting into her knuckles as she tried to focus on anything but the pain. 

“This is worse, this is worse,” she moaned. “They’re getting worse.” She groaned through her teeth, reaching blindly for Sarek. He let her take his hand, trying to project calmness to her.  _ I am here, Aduna. I am here. _ Amanda moaned again, trying to breathe deeply. It was the first contraction she’d had since her water broke a few minutes earlier, and T’Amar had just scanned her to check how she was progressing. Unfortunately, it was very, very slowly. “Why haven’t I moved further along? It’s been hours.” 

“First children tend to take longer to be born,” T’Sel said as T’Amar entered more notes into her record. “It is very normal for early labor to take time.” Amanda groaned in frustration and buried her head in the pillow. 

They took her temperature and blood pressure again and hypoed her with more electrolytes before checking the baby’s heart rate and leaving her and Sarek together. T’Amar asked Sarek for permission to use his office to have video calls with a few of her other patients, which he gave. T’Sel offered another neural pressure session to Amanda, which she quickly said  _ yes _ to. 

Thanks to the neural pressure, along with a dose of a mild painkiller to take the edge off (anything stronger would not have been safe for the baby), Amanda managed to lightly doze over the next hour, for which Sarek was grateful. He used the time to reach out to his aides and help arrange for his duties at the embassy to be split among a few colleagues for the next month at least. 1.23 hours passed before a particularly strong contraction forced Amanda awake. T’Sel got up from where she sat reading a medical journal to check her progress again. 

She had not progressed much further, to her consternation. 

_ Patience, _ Sarek reminded her, stroking the back of her hand.  _ Kaiidith. He will arrive when he arrives, Aduna _ . 

_ Kaiidith my ass,  _ she responded.  _ You try feeling like you’re about to be ripped in half for hours on end Husband _ . 

With that, she got up to pace again and Sarek dutifully followed, knowing not to take anything personally. 

This was the pattern they followed over the remainder of the day and into the evening. By 02:17, about 18 hours after Amanda had gone into labor, they were both exhausted and strung out, emotions high and shields wearing thin. Sarek was sitting up against the headboard, breathing deeply as he tried to keep his composure, for Amanda’s sake. Amanda lay on her side, her head pillowed on his left thigh, one arm wrapped around the bend of his knee for some form of leverage. She gripped his right hand tightly with her free hand, which was currently resting just above the curve of her stomach.

“Amanda, you may push again with the next contraction,” T’Amar said. Amanda just groaned, squeezing Sarek’s hand. 

“Amanda.” It was T’Sel this time, from where she had a firm hold on Amanda’s right leg. “You must do as Dr. T’Amar tells you, or this pain will go on for longer.” 

Amanda whined. Sarek could see tears welling in her eyes.

_ Be calm, ashaya,  _ he said into her mind.  _ If you do what Dr. T’Amar asks, the pain will end and we will meet our child in a short time. All will be well.  _ He felt her relax back into him, taking a deep breath and letting her fingers brush his. 

The respite was only temporary, however. Amanda screeched as she bore down with the next contraction, gripping the sheets tightly and pulling her chin to her chest. Sarek and T’Sel braced against her, with Sarek pushing energy through the bond and keeping the countdown in his head.  _ Almost, Aduna. Almost. _ She whined again, dropping her head back against his thigh. 

“Stop pushing now,” said T’Amar. “Breathe in short breaths, and then push with the next contraction.” 

Amanda had gone almost non-verbal, exhaustion and concentration taking up her headspace. She shifted slightly, pulling against Sarek’s leg before she bore down again, a deep, primal groan coming from deep in her chest.

The angry cries of their newborn son filled the room suddenly. Amanda let out her breath, feeling herself go boneless as the tension drained out of her and she fell half on her side, half on her back. T’Sel released her grip on her leg and gently settled it back to the bed. She dimly registered Sarek shifting to help T’Sel move her up so she could lean against his chest. T’Amar ran a medscanner over the baby, who seemed to be making sure everyone knew what he thought of the situation, before placing him on the towel covering Amanda’s chest and covering him with a small blanket.

Amanda gazed down at the baby on her chest -  _ her baby _ she reminded herself - as T’Amar made more entries into her medical log. Tiny fists rested up against his scrunched, greenish face, which contrasted with the red of her blood that stained his head. He had calmed down since being held, so she could see slivers of baby blue irises peeking out at her, and he had the tiniest pair of pointed, Vulcan ears she had ever seen. He was perfect. 

Sarek covered her hand with his as he bent to rest his head against her to look at his son. She felt his adoration and contentment flooding their bond and she sighed happily. 

“He’s got your ears,” was the first thing that came to mind, and she could almost  _ hear _ his eyebrow recede into his hairline. 

“Yes, he does. But we knew beforehand that his Vulcan genes would dominate,  _ Aduna _ .” 

“I know, I know. But seeing them in person…” She trailed off and ran a finger across his forehead. 

T’Sel stepped forward. “May I take him for a more proper exam?” she asked.

“Yes, of course,” Amanda said, bundling him up so T’Sel could take him. She hissed as she was forced to shift herself to hand him off; it felt like her entire lower body had been taken apart and reassembled. T’Sel didn’t take him far, just to the end of their bed where she weighed him and started his infant assessment. 

T’Sel placed him - now swaddled - back on her chest when she was finished. He had started to fuss while being examined, but he quickly settled again when he was back with her. 

T’Amar hypoed her in the arm with something. “This will help with pain,” she said. “Now that he is born, it is safe to give stronger medications.” The pain was immediately dulled, and for the first time in what felt like days, Amanda was somewhat comfortable. She basked in the haze created by the hormones and strong medications for a while, barely registering what was going on outside of the little bubble around her, Sarek, and the baby. The hum and sensation of a dermal regenerator brought her back to the present, when the sound caused the baby to whimper and squirm. 

“Hush,  _ pi’veh _ ,” she said, touching his tiny fist with her finger and trying to send calm through their bond. He did, surprisingly; she hadn’t expected to have such control with it so quickly. Even her bond with Sarek had taken some time to strengthen. 

Her little bubble had to burst eventually. A bone-deep exhaustion and soreness had set in, and she desperately needed to shower before she could even think about falling asleep. T’Sel took the baby to put him in his cot, while Sarek and T’Amar helped her into the bathroom, although Sarek insisted that he be the one to help her bathe, slightly more aggressively was needed. Amanda turned red with embarrassment; she knew that Vulcans could be territorial over their mates and children, but she could do without it at 03:00.

He got in the shower with her before turning on the water setting, letting the water wash over them both. Amanda was almost asleep on her feet, her movements slowed by pain and tiredness. Sarek was exceedingly gentle with her, careful not to make her move too much. 

T’Amar and T’Sel had cleaned up and remade the bed in their brief absence, for which Amanda was immensely grateful. The baby’s cot was right next to her side, with him sleeping peacefully inside it, occasionally letting out the little grunts that babies do. She sank down onto the bed as Sarek thanked T’Amar and T’Sel, who told him they would return for a follow up at 09:30 that morning. She was already half asleep when she felt the bed dip as he climbed in next to her and carefully pulled her into the curve of his body. Pure love flowed between them, and she finally fell asleep to the soft noises of her baby and the warm weight of Sarek at her back.

~~~~~~

Amanda woke up when the baby did, both their bond and his little grumbles nudging her out of her stupor. Sarek was still passed out next to her, his slight snoring muffled from where the side of his face was pressed into the pillows. She turned over and looked at the chrono on the side table: 07:26. She carefully swung her legs over the side of the bed to pick up her son and cradle him against her. He still needed a name, but that could be done later.

She went through the feeding process with him after only a few false starts, and then unswaddled him so he could rest on her bare chest. He squirmed a little before opening his mouth in a tiny yawn and falling back asleep. 

Amanda felt tears well up in her eyes. She tried to force them down, knowing that he could feel her through their contact, but it was just so much. She felt movement beside her and a cool hand rest on her stomach. 

“ _ Aduna _ .” Sarek had woken up too. “What troubles you?” 

Amanda rested her head on his shoulder and took a deep breath. 

“It’s just...I’m thinking about everything we went through for him.” She looked at the baby sleeping on her chest. “All the medications, all the treatments, surgeries…” She trailed off. Sarek knew what she didn’t say. “And now he’s here, and he’s real, and he’s healthy.” She sniffed and wiped her eyes. “I don’t think it’s sunk in yet.” 

“Changes like this can take time to adjust to,” Sarek said. “But I do think the pain medications are altering your perceptions.” 

Amanda made a little amused noise and glanced up at him with hazy eyes, pupils big and rounded. 

“This is the best I’ve felt in at least a month. If this is my perception being altered, I’ll gladly take it.” She sighed softly and looked at their baby again. “He needs a name, Sarek my love. Or is there some Vulcan ritual for naming that has yet to be revealed to me?”

“I have revealed all to you,  _ Aduna _ ,” he said. “Naming is left to the parents. The only outside involvement is in welcoming the child into the clan.” He cuddled closer to her, the urge to protect becoming more and more overwhelming. 

Amanda turned and kissed his cheek. 

“You’re cute,” she said. Sarek grumbled through the bond that baser instincts weren’t cute, but other than that said nothing. He reached a finger to brush over the soft hair covering his son’s head. The baby wriggled slightly, but didn’t wake up. A thought entered his mind suddenly.

“What about the name Spock?” he asked. Amanda thought about it, testing it out in her head.

“ _ Spock _ ,” she said. “I like it. It wasn’t on my list, but I like it. What does it mean?” 

“It is an older name. It generally means ‘Uniter,’ but there is an older translation, which I am finding more appropriate.” 

“What is it?” Amanda asked before breaking into a yawn. 

“‘Resembling half of each other’s heart and soul,’” Sarek said softly. 

Amanda felt like her breath had been sucked away. The sheer sentimentality and love contained not only in the name, but in Sarek’s voice, was overwhelming. Somehow, she loved her husband even more. 

“I love it,” she whispered. “Spock.” She touched one of the tiny fists resting on her collarbones. His little mind was quiet in hers, fuzzy and sleepy. She yawned again, touching her forehead to the top of his before reaching for the blanket to swaddle him again. She needed more sleep, and she knew she wouldn’t get it with him on her chest. 

“May I hold him,  _ Aduna _ ?” Sarek asked. Amanda sat up further to finish swaddling Spock.

“Of course, Love. He’s yours too, you know.” She handed Spock off to him before settling back down against his side, her eyes drooping as sleep took over. 

“ _ Taluhk nash-veh k’dular _ ,” she mumbled, brushing her fingers over Sarek’s. 

_ Taluhk nash-veh k’dular, ashaya _ . It echoed in her head as she fell asleep. 

The last thing she heard was the rumble of Sarek’s chest as he purred loudly, happy and utterly content. 

**Author's Note:**

> The Vulcan phrase said by T'Ren means something along the lines of "May your path be smooth," like a good luck sort of thing. 
> 
> The amount of "Call the Midwife" I contain in my head...unmatched. Also that scene from Final Frontier isn't canon I don't make the rules. I've left some....steps, if you will, implied, so just know that I've done my research for this.
> 
> Title comes from the lullaby "La La Lu," as seen in Lady and the Tramp.
> 
> OKAY THOUGHTS  
> I explained some in the fic itself but:  
> \- Vulcans give birth at home if they are able, like humans have been doing for literally thousands of years. It just makes sense to me personally, especially if they have long labors.  
> \- I'm taking the "long labors" bit from the Voyager episode where Naomi Wildman is born and Tuvok talks about the birth of his third (?) child.  
> \- I love the idea that Vulcans are touchy-feely in private with their mates/children, and the idea that Vulcan babies probably need almost constant contact with their parents because of their tiny little telepathic minds.  
> \- I don't see why bondmates wouldn't be encouraged to be present if they are able.  
> \- Much like OB/Gyns (in the States, at least), I assume that being the Vulcan equivalent would be a pretty personal profession, so they wouldn't care about a certain amount of contact or any expressed emotions. It just be like that, man.  
> \- BABY. VULCANS. HAVE. TEENY. TINY. EARS. AND I FUCKING LOVE IT.  
> \- Vulcans purr.  
> \- Not to be like, soft, but the meaning of Spock's name...I'm actually deceased.  
> \- SAREK. LOVES. HIS. WIFE. AND. KIDS
> 
> I apologize for very obviously being in full-blown baby fever, but it be like that sometimes. 
> 
> I think that's all, but if I think of anything else I'll just edit the notes.


End file.
